A major goal of the Center is to impact the development of future leaders for the biology of the future. This goal will be pursued at several different levels, ranging from UCSD graduate programs, to undergraduate classes, as well as outreach programs geared towards high school teacher education. The University of California, San Diego is nationally renowned for its strength in biological sciences. Biology has been the most popular major on this campus for the past forty years. This strong tradition in Biological Sciences laid the foundation for the development of a first-rate Bioengineering Department in the Jacob School of Engineering. In 2001, the faculty in Biology, Bioengineering, Computer Science and Mathematics joined forces to create a Bioinformatics major for undergraduate students at UCSD, as well as the cross-campus Bioinformatics Ph.D. program, which has had major impact on research programs on campus.